See You Later
by rosepetals98
Summary: My alternate ending to YGO 5D's. Lots of these, but this one is probably a little different. Yusei and Akiza realize they have feelings for each other. Unfortunately, Akiza must go abroad. Will she choose to leave or will she stay with Yusei?


A/n: I would like say that I am a huge dummy. I have not written in, I think, about half a year. Or at least since February or March. For the people who saw my last story, I think I mentioned that I moved. And for the people that know me, you know that I'm Canadian. And I moved to America. And it has by far, been the worst month of my life. Nothing on America, but I'm a sensitive, quiet person, who has always been friends with her childhood besties. So I made no friends and it's been a month and I really need a therapist. So to cure this problem, I've made up an invisible friend.

Ruby: Yo.

Me: I've been depressed for a month and am suffering from loneliness and that's all you can say?

Ruby: Maybe if you got over your 'issues', that wouldn't be a problem.

* * *

>Me: I'm getting dissed in my own head. It's sad. Anyways, this short one-shot was my depiction of how the ending shoulda been. With Akiza and Yusei, anyhow. Most of you guys know I don't watch the Jap version. So I kinda just, maybe, skipped everything and just watched the end. Dumb, I know, but I couldn't help it. I might consider watching the parts I missed during the summer. So enough of my rambling, and on to the story that might be shorter than this author's 'note'.<p><p>

**See You Later**

"I love-that I met you," Akiza said wincing. She had lost her chance. Why had she said that?

Yusei smiled, a little regretfully, "So do I, Akiza."

(skipping over some dialogue)

They clasped hands and stared into each other's eyes, watching their reflections. Yusei's deep, soulful marine eyes bore into Akiza's honey-gold brown ones. Something, like an electrical current, passed between them.

Akiza bit her lip, but her face trembled anyways. Tears started leaking as she turned her face. She pulled her hands away and ran out. She didn't no where, but she knew that she couldn't look at him or she might never leave.

Yusei watched her turn away from him. He felt empty. And cliché as it may sound, it really felt like his heart was physically ripped out of his chest. _You let her leave now, you let her leave forever._

This realization struck him as hard as a brick om the head. He ran after her, anxiety in his every nerve. As he went outside, rain was pouring.

He spotted almost at her runner and sprinted until he caught her arm. "Akiza, I-" he said, breathlessly. He suddenly realized he had no idea what to say.

Akiza had tears and rain streaking down her beautiful face. She shook her head, not looking at him. "I'm sorry, Yusei. This was supposed to be a goodbye visit, but I've ruined it."

yusei held on to her hands. "No, Akiza," he said, holding her hands tight. He lifted her chin with the crook of his finger.

"I should have told you this before, but I-" he paused, taking in a shuddering sigh. He looked at her once again, into her beautiful, amber-brown eyes.

"Akiza, you mean everything to me. After all this, I realize that you are on of the most important people to me. I don't want to ever let you go, but I promise that we will meet again. Can you promise me the same?"

Akiza's tears were still running, but she wiped them off with her wrist. Her voice was weak, but sure.

"I promise."

Their fingers were still intertwined as Yusei smiled, gently for one of the last times. He nodded and started to let go before she pressed her lips against his. He mentally slapped himself. He promised himself he wouldn't do this, but his self-control broke. Tears started running again as Yusei wrapped his hand around her and pulling her closer. Their kiss was one of sorrow, pain and finality.

It was bittersweet and intoxicating in the most excruciatingly painful way. There was an ache that hurt so badly, but they couldn't numb it.

As they broke apart, at last, Yusei used his thumb to wipe away Akiza's tears. Her breath hitched in her throat as she looked up at the person who had brought her the most happiness. Security and sense of belonging that made her feel complete.

Yusei squeezed her hand gently. "I love you, Akiza," he said softly, his voice almost breaking.

" I love you, too, Yusei," she said in a quiet voice, filled with pain.

They hugged, Akiza burying her face in his chest, wishing she could stay there forever. He stroked her hair as she shook her head, trying to get rid of her thoughts.

Ages later, they broke apart, the rain pouring harder, as if the sky, too, had felt their pain.

As they were about to finish their final run together, Akiza kissed Yusei gently on the cheek. He closed his eyes, savouring her touch.

When they all ran their separate paths, they no longer felt all that pent-up sorrow.

After all, Luna, Leo, Jack, Crow, Akiza and Yusei all knew this wasn't goodbye. It was simply

'_See you later.'_


End file.
